


Get your butt in gear and finish this

by Unfinished Business (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Unfinished%20Business
Summary: 2-13-17 drafting3-14-17 a little more nothing much6-12-17 have him encounter his friend and run off or skip that and start with him falling





	Get your butt in gear and finish this

**Author's Note:**

> I am penjamin24seven365  
> And I am orphaning this work to anyone who wants to adopt it

"Justin, stay close honey." Mom yelled as I zoomed around a tree a little ways from them.  
"Now partner, you don't wanna run and stumble into one of those monsters!" Dad said as he flipped and shift food on the park grill.  
"Michael!" Mom reprimanded Dad. She doesn't like when he tells monster stories, she thinks I'll give me nightmares. But I'm not a baby, I'm a eleven I know those stories aren't real. Boy would she have a cow if she knew the reason dad picked this spot.  
Coming around where they can see me. I lower my head and hat so I could only see their feet. Taking out my dart gun, I lifted up my hat like the hero does on the cowboy movies we watch.  
"Alright there little Lady, we've gotta be moving on if we wanna catch the bad guys." I said with a smile a wink.  
"Well stay were we can see you. I don't want you try any of those paths just yet. We don't know the camp grounds all that well. Just stay close, okay." Mom said with a giggle.  
"Yeah yeah, I will. Hey dad when is Auntie Niki getting here." I asked. I wasn't really asking about her, I was more interested in her bringing my cusion, Rogar. He's really good at with coming up with motives for the bad guys we pretended to fight. Rogar is the perfect Sharif. Looking out for the little people who have it tough. I'm the good guy rogue. I got a dark past and big heart, and I'm handsome.  
Mom and Dad shared a look, they've been doing that a lot lately, especially when I ask about Auntie Niki.  
"Justin, we actually should talk about that." Mom started patting to the space across from her. She gave a quick glace at dad before he closed the grill and sat down next her.  
I felt uneasy. I felt in trouble. What was wrong? Auntie Niki was coming right?  
I sat down. No one said anything. And I found myself picking at the peeling paint on the table. Next time we should bring a table cloth.  
"Honey, Rogar had an accident." Mom said ask gently as she could.  
"I know." I said feeling slightly better that it was nothing to do with me. "He was playing ball in the house and fell down the stairs right!" They looked stund that I knew that. Feeling guilty I confessed. "I heard you talking on the phone."  
Mom looked at me with a sad smile.  
"Well, don't worry about it too much okay. I'm sure things will be fine, things will work out."  
"Nothing can keep the Sharif down." I said with a bright smile. "I won't worry, Rogar is the type of person to keep on trying, even when told its impossible."  
"That's excally the kinda sport we need from you when he gets here." Dad said pulling my hat over my face. "I'm sure when things are going to be alright, you'll see."  
Fixing my hat I scrunched up my face at him.


End file.
